


bend

by fyborg23



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: Liles is the big bad mafia boss.Elias is a criminal wannabe who's only very pretty.The boss is always right.





	bend

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr entries from August 9-29 2016, fueled by an anon prompt:  
>  _Tbh all i want is a Liles/Elias mafia au, like is Liles the big bad mafia boss, is Elias the newbie who wants to be a criminal who's so bad at it that Liles takes pity on him (the fact that he's pretty helps a bit too) smh please_  
>  Please heed the dubious consent tag.

Elias scrapes his teeth over his lip, stares at the point spread, “I don’t get it.” Calle’s giving him that look– the one that means he’s regretting inviting him along _again_ – and Elias scrubs a hand through his hair. Elias says, “Look, I just don’t have a head for numbers. I don’t get why you’d want to calculate this for both sides of the team–”

“Computers do it much better,” Calle says, “And that’s not the point. This tells us the odds suckers– excuse me, clients– will overpay for these points and therefore gives _us_  the edge. We’re the fucking house. We win.”

“And then you break their legs if they don’t pay up?”

Calle snorts. “You’ve been watching too many bad mob movies. No. We just call the nearest credit center and badmouth them and then…” he grins, “try scrubbing _that_  off their credit report. Gambling is legal in this state. And considering the big boss owns the complex most of our clients rent from…”

Elias sighs. “This is a little. Um.”

Calle stands up, jolting the binder against Elias, “Look, it’s wrong, yeah? But it’s _not illegal_. That’s why we’re doing this. Plus you kept saying you were too pretty for jail.”

“I am,” Elias says, closing the binder awkwardly, and Calle smirks. The front door swings open, and Calle wipes his smirk off his face damn fast, turning a little pale underneath his tan. Elias licks his lips, looking at their visitor. The man stares back at Elias, and curls his lip, “Ah, Jarnkrok. Your cousin?”

Calle nods, “Elias, this is Mr. Liles,” and raises his eyebrows, widens his eyes before he tilts his head slightly in the man’s direction, and Elias mutters, “ _Oh!”_  

Elias clears his throat, “Sir,” and thank fuck, Liles doesn’t make him kiss his ring. Liles narrows his eyes, and says, “What do you specialize in?”

“He’s new to the industry,” Calle jumps in, and Liles smiles. Elias shivers, and Liles strokes the front of his expensive coat before he says, “Well. Elias. Are you a fast learner?”

Elias flushes, which is more than answer enough for Liles. Liles laughs, and turns to Calle, “If he can’t run the numbers, send him on to me. I think I can find something.”

Calle nods crisply. Elias watches Liles climb up the narrow stairs, and clears his throat. Calle wraps his hand around Elias’ arm, hard and bruising, and hisses in Swedish, “You know what that means? He’s bad fucking news, cuz!”

“Not like he can knock me up,” Elias tries, and Calle gives him a hard stare before he taps the binder. 

“Study.”

Elias can’t help but look over his shoulders at the stairs.

* * *

Elias doesn’t get pulled from the numbers as much as he gets _shifted_ away. He gets asked to get coffee, cold cuts, white socks– which makes no fucking sense but he does it anyway– and Elias runs these errands without bitching. Getting out of the dusty rented office is much better than breaking his third pencil of the day trying to get a feel for the scales and point spreads and stupid American sports.

 

If they ever included hockey into the sports books Elias would feel he was on more solid ground, but Calle snorts and points out something about the “Mason-Dixon Line”. Elias had to look that up on Wikipedia, and that lead into a weird history spiral that wound up resulting in him reading about Finland. He shudders, and sucks it up.

Until the day Liles comes back around again, and glances across the room before he points to Elias. Elias licks his lips as Calle mouths _you’re going to die_ and he walks across the room to Liles. Liles smiles, sharp and dangerous, at him, and says, “Come with me, kid.”

Elias nods, and follows Liles up the stairs to what must be his office. Liles’ got expensive taste; his desk is a rich dark wood the size of Elias’ bed back home in Sweden, and he’s fairly sure he sees a wet bar tucked into one corner. Liles gestures for him to sit. Elias sits, and he feels cold despite the boiling hot day outside the windows. Liles leans back in his own chair, and says, “Why are you here?”

“Um, my cousin told me I could work here?” Elias tries. Liles’ up to something. He has to be. Elias’ never met any other American as cold and closed-off as Liles is, watching Elias as he tries not to fall off the edge of the uncomfortable leather chair. Liles snorts, and tosses a manila folder onto the desk.

Elias stares at it, almost knowing what’s in there, and forces himself to look up at Liles and to ask, “What’s in there?”

“Your very pretty mouth on a cock. Is it really that hard to get a legit job in Sweden after that?” Liles asks.

Fucking Brynas, fucking coach. Elias shrugs, trying to be cool. Liles sees through it, though, and smiles. He looks at Elias, “Your English is. Good. Better than Jarnkrok.”

“It was my favorite class in school,” Elias forces out, and something in Liles’ eyes become even sharper, colder. Elias swallows.

Liles leans on his elbows, “You’re not a smooth talker, but time will fix that. And you’re decorative enough. Can you look mean.”

Elias tries to frown, thinks about when he got kicked off– and Liles grins, “Oh, yes. You can. Hm. You’re going to stick to me like glue. Anything I need, you’ll give. Including your girl mouth, _Elias_.”

It’s not a question.

“Yes, sir,” Elias manages, his mouth dry.

* * *

Elias presses the door open, seeing Liles staring out of the window, his fists curled against the small of his back. Liles’ tense, has been since Monday, when he had to go to the City, lawyer up and play a dumb, legitimate business man, and Liles _hates_  answering to anyone not himself. So yeah, even the lowest street guy knows the big boss is in a bad mood, and Elias just happens to be–

He swallows. Stress relief. Elias steps inside. Liles doesn’t turn away from the window, even though Elias knows Liles heard him come in. Elias doesn’t try to talk to Liles– not when he’s like this– and takes off his clothes instead, unzipping and unbuttoning as slow as he can go. He came prepared. 

Maybe a little too prepared, leaking lube down the inside of his leg, but yeah, getting put out of commission would _really_  piss off Liles.

Elias lies on the bed, and Liles turns, looks at him, and smiles. It’s not a nice smile, not even close, but Elias still spreads his legs anyway, and Liles rolls up his shirt sleeves. Liles has sturdy hands, thick fingers, and the watch he’s wearing glints in the grey sunlight creeping in, and Elias watches Liles’ hands slide down to his pants. 

Liles favors black belts, heavy and thick, with buckles that click as he undoes them, and Elias flushes when he realizes Liles isn’t even going to get naked this time. Liles eases his underwear down, and strokes himself, his cock thick in his hand, “Turn over.”

Elias does, and Liles pulls him towards the edge of the bed, his dick pressed against the plain sheets. Liles rubs his thumb over Elias’ asshole, and says, “Very good–”

Elias hates how that tone makes him twitch, but it doesn’t matter when Liles presses his hand on the back of his neck and nudges his legs out wider, enough for Elias to feel the slightly chill air against his cleft. Elias closes his eyes, biting his lip when Liles slides the tip of his cock against his asshole, teasing himself with Elias, maybe reminding himself he _has_  Elias, pretty mouth and pretty ass and anything else he wants. Liles digs his nails into Elias’ neck, making Elias shiver, and Liles laughs, “Be loud for me. You love cock so much, don’t you.” 

Liles thrusts in, fast and hard. Elias screams at how he aches, his head pressed back against the sheets as Liles works himself in deeper, stroking in too fast, making Elias twitch around his thick cock, and it’s not fair, not fair. Liles’ pants brush against Elias’ ass, the buckle of his belt pressed against the back of Elias’ thigh, the metal rubbing his skin _raw_.

It hurts, and Elias can’t help but clench around Liles, trying to thrust up and away from the bed. Liles slams Elias’ hips against the mattress, slaps his thigh, scrapes his fingers across his ass to hold it open, “Yeah, fuck, you’re so tight, aren’t you? Look at you, you’re all pink, bet you’re getting your little dick all dirty,”

Elias flushes, blood pounding in his head, and Liles pushes in, out, making Elias _feel_  him. Liles leans down, pressing his crisp shirt all over Elias’ sweaty back, adds, “So pretty,” his thumbnail scraping over the corner of Elias’ jaw. Elias clenches his teeth, and Liles rocks against him, just using him, not even stroking him off, and comes in his ass. Elias bites his lip bloody when Liles slides out too fast, feeling come leak out just before Liles rubs at his sore rim, almost _affectionately_. 

Liles strokes his hair, and Elias muffles a sob against his arm before he turns over on his back, his cock still half-hard. Liles looks down, narrows his eyes smugly, and says, “Get dressed. I don’t pay you to lay around all day.”

It’s a sick pleasure to have Liles watch him dress, and Elias closes the door before he punches his thigh, his eyes bright and stinging. Fuck.

* * *

For a dinner party, Elias sees a lot of tracksuits. He feels overdressed in his tightest pants and a blue shirt that’s buttoned halfway to his navel, and naked without the glint of gold around his neck. Everyone else’s wearing jewelry, all of it showy and overpriced to the last pinkie ring. Calle smirks when he sees Elias, sipping at his beer before telling him in Swedish, “Did you think it was to a nightclub? This is fucking Indianapolis.”

Elias gestures with his middle finger to Calle’s suit, missing the jacket and a tie, retorts in Swedish, “Not much better yourself, you accounting prick–”

Joey G walks up to them, glances at Calle before he drags his eyes over Elias and leers, “Better not be plotting in that Swiss of yours.” Elias bites the inside of his cheek, taking in Joey G’s smirk and the way he stands just close enough for Elias to smell his heavy aftershave.

Calle raises his eyebrow. He doesn’t correct Joey G– geography’s not Americans’ strongest suit– and doesn’t meet Elias’ eyes when he says, “Just making sure my cousin knew he was dressing like a slut.”

“You can just say that juuuust fine in American,” Joey G grins, revealing a missing incisor, “and besides, maybe I like sluts,” he adds, winking at Elias. Elias turns a dull red as Joey G walks away. Calle presses his lips together, whether in amusement or consternation, Elias can’t tell. The look Calle levels him is enough for Elias to figure maybe he _did_ have it coming, though.

Bitch of it is, Elias _could_ button his shirt up, make it out that he’s just as Eurotrash as the rest of the imports, including Fabian with his cornicello necklace. But that would be _blinking_. And Elias has figured that blinking is dead stupid in a macho environment like this.

 

Liles wouldn’t give Elias a single inch if he blinked in front of the Indy Mob. Liles knows exactly what’s going on, he’s got eyes and the house is only so big, even with drug money adding three rooms and a granite kitchen counter to it. And Liles doesn’t like to share. He doesn’t like having weak men. Elias can’t be weak. Not if he wants to be called Liles’.

No. He has to bluff it out, or risk displeasing Liles. Well. _Even_ more.

So Elias doesn’t button up his shirt. Endures the leers and the blatant stares at his cock, his ass, his mouth. Laughs the entire time when Tommy drapes his arms around Elias’ shoulder, pinching his nipple under his open shirt and rubbing his neck, as he details what exactly he would do with _that pretty cocksucking mouth_ in vivid volume.

Liles looks at Tommy pawing Elias, rubbing his cock against Elias’ ass, and sips slowly at his bourbon, watching them both with an intent look in his narrowed eyes. Elias presses his thighs together, trying to make his cock wilt, but the more Tommy pulls at Elias’ nipple, the more Elias can feel his cock strain against the smooth pleather fabric covering it.

Elias doesn’t dare to pry Tommy off. Not when Tommy rubs his fingers over Elias’ lips and kisses him with beer-sodden breath before he staggers back to the patio for more beer.

He doesn’t scrub at his mouth. Everyone in the crowded den stares, some more greedy than others, and Elias shrugs, as if to say _Tommy’s not wrong_. Elias wends his way out of the den, and into the kitchen, where he plunges both hands into the melting ice of the soda cooler, the cold water biting at his wrists and the cold making it easy to keep his eyes dry. He breathes, and wraps a hand around a hard lemonade that he nurses for the rest of the party.

The hard lemonade is tart and metallic on his tongue, and Liles’ eyes on his back _burn_. He endures both until people start claiming Masses in the morning and head out. Liles brushes up against Elias, and palms the front of Elias’ pants before he _pulls_ , the seams pressing against his balls and making wires cross in his head when Liles rubs his cheek against the back of Elias’ neck and murmurs, “Can’t wait to have your hole all puffy and used, _cunt_.”

Liles walks away to make his goodbyes, and Elias stares at the night sky from the porch in a distant rage. It’s _not_ his fault that Tommy is the godson of Liles’ biggest supplier. It’s not his fault that Elias was impressed on how very important he be as _accommodating_ as possible to Liles’ very important friends.

Elias still knows that won’t cut much ice with Liles, not when Liles loves to drive his cock into him until he sobs and begs him to stop, when Liles loves being cruel before he slurps at Elias’ sore rim–

The cooling night doesn’t stop him from heating at the thought, and the look on Liles’ face means Elias isn’t wrong about his plans for _him_. Liles straps Elias into the front seat of his car, tugging hard at the seat belt until it cuts into Elias’ hips and he clenches his teeth to keep from crying out and concerning their _hosts_. Liles drives, navigating the winding road through the artificial forest until he stops halfway back.

He sets the brake, and turns to Elias, “Get your dick out.”

The moonlight trickling through the shadows of trees hides the fine lines on Liles’ face, but Elias can still feel his eyes on him when he licks his lips and struggles his pants open. Elias eases his cock out, wincing at how _tight_ the zipper press on his cock, irrationally hard despite the sour fear spiking through him. His heart’s pounding hard, and Liles smiles, just enough for Elias to get an impression of _pleasure_ , tells him to stroke it, to get it hard.

Elias wraps a trembling hand around his cock, stroking himself as fast as he can, the car too small, Liles too close, his hips snapping against the seat belt. Liles watches, and slaps Elias’ hand away when Elias lets _fuck_ slip through his lips.

Liles slaps Elias’ cock too, the stinging pain making Elias curl up against the seat belt, the edge of it biting into his shoulder and hips, his mouth open in a silent _O_. Liles pulls Elias’ hair, his fist almost wrapped up in it, and scrapes his teeth against his ear, breathes, “You’ll be hard again by the time we get home. Look at you, even getting slapped made your dick squirt.”

Elias has no response to it, but Liles doesn’t need one. They drive, towards more lights, more houses, more people, and fuck, Elias has the feeling trucks and SUVs are seeing into their car, looking at him getting his pants stained–

He hates himself for being so achingly hard. They pull into the garage and Liles makes a pleased sound when he looks at Elias, and Elias claws his thighs when Liles strokes his palm over his cock, getting it slick with precome. Liles grins, and says, “You make it so easy to fuck you. Get out.”

Elias does, easing out of the car, feeling stupid with his cock out. He glances up at the stairs leading inside, but Liles presses him against the side of the car, his chest flat against the hot hood, his hips against the fender, and Elias can’t breathe.

Liles rubs against Elias’ ass, his hands working Elias’ pants over his ass, and Elias spreads his legs wider. Elias gets pressed against the car again, and fuck, the hood’s too hot for his bare chest, making Elias flinch and shift, but Liles keeps pressing him down, not even telling him to be still–

Elias chokes on a moan when Liles slides his finger in, dry and burning, and Liles doesn’t even have to say how loose Elias still is from last night for Elias to _know_ Liles’ going to fuck him right here, right now, dry and _mean_ – Elias scrabbles his nails against the hood, the metal hot on his fingers, and Liles presses his fingers flat.

“Don’t ruin the paint,” Liles says, slapping Elias’ balls, making him twitch–

Liles laughs, rubbing the tip of his cock against his asshole, “But then again, you love being bent over and used like this, don’t you, kid? I love stuffing you full of dick, pushing come inside of your ass, making you feel it–”

“Please,” Elias says, his cheek aching from the heat of the hood, “Please, just please, fuck me. Pl–”

Liles does, pushing inside him, hurtful and hard, and Elias sobs, shaking around Liles’ cock, hearing Liles’ pleased noises as he fucks him, rocking the car just a little. Elias hurts, his chest and face hot, his ass twinging, and Liles still wants to stroke him off, make him come.

Elias hates how much he’s still hard, still thrusting back against Liles’ cock spreading him open, the dull ache making him shiver when Liles rubs his fingertips around the tip of Elias’ cock, pressing his thumbnail against the slit–

“All wet for me,” Liles says, rocking his nail, and Elias cries, pressed down against the car, smearing the fine film of dust on it with his tears. He comes, despite Liles scrapping his nails on his cock, pounding his ass like it’s a _toy_ , and Liles slaps his thigh when Elias clenches around his cock, getting come on the tirewell. Liles sounds so fucking pleased, and it fucking figures that Liles comes just after Elias begs him to–

Liles shoves his come back into him, holding him up against his chest, admiring the way Elias’ gotten the hood so _clean_ with rubbing against it, “You’re mine, kid,” and Elias scrapes a cut into his lip when Liles rubs against his prostate, “Because you’re so pretty. So useful.”

Liles kisses the side of his neck, lets him go. Elias hears Liles zipping up, like fucking people over cars is just _normal_.

Elias scrubs his face against his sleeve before he looks at Liles, his breath unsteady and knowing Liles just has something else to say, even with his come leaking out of his ass, even with Elias feeling his cock lie limply against his thigh, sticky.

Liles smiles, “Look at your shirt. You’ve ruined it. Don’t wear it again.”

 


End file.
